Since a recreation vehicle (RV) such as a sports utility van, a wagon, or the like, can take relatively many passengers in a relatively wide indoor space, the recreation vehicle includes a conversation mirror for observing the indoor space as optional part.
The conversation mirror is installed in front of a driver's seat, which can be readily observed by a driver, to observe rear seats at any time while the driver is driving.
The conversation mirror is useful when only children are in the rear seats without adult supervision. That is, since the driver can observe the children's behavior in the rear seats at any time through the conversation mirror, it is possible to prevent occurrence of safety accidents to the children.
In general, the conversation minor is installed to be accommodated in an overhead console installed in the front of an indoor ceiling to increase space utilization of the vehicle. However, when the conversation mirror is installed at the overhead console, a spectacles-case and an indoor lamp are also installed at the overhead console in addition to the conversation minor, thus increasing the volume of the overhead console and decreasing space utilization of the vehicle.
That is, when the conversation minor is further included in the overhead console, the size of the overhead console should be increased in comparison with the conventional overhead console including the spectacles-case and the indoor lamp only.
As described above, when the conversation mirror is included, increasing the size of the overhead console, it is difficult to install a sunroof at a ceiling of the vehicle. In addition, when the sunroof is installed at the ceiling, the overhead console having no conversation minor should be used. Although the overhead console including the conversation minor can be installed together with the sunroof, since an installation position the sunroof must be moved rearward in comparison with a conventional installation position, it is difficult to correctly install the sunroof.